


With Compliments Of The Gentleman:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Start Of Something New: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meeting, General, Hurt/Comfort, Luck/Lucky, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a bad night, Til he met a mysterious stranger, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, Ir’s gonna be a good one!!!!*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	With Compliments Of The Gentleman:

*Summary: Steve was having a bad night, Til he met a mysterious stranger, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, Ir’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett was done with the bullshit of dealing with his work, Also, He was also sick of dealing with crappy relationships. They just come into his life, & he was sick of it. When he enters his favorite bar, He has no idea that his luck is about to change.

 

 ** _Little Flower_** was busy & packed that night. But, The Owner & Steve’s Friend, Ryan, welcomed him in, & indicates to sit at a space at the bar. He waited to be served, cause he had other customers. “Hey, Steve, The Usual ?”, Ryan asked, as he was setting him up.

 

“Yeah”, The Hunky Man said tiredly, as he was trying to relax, & found that he couldn’t. It was because of a case, & the latest relationship that he had, & just ended. The Former Seal thinks it’s fault, Now, He doesn’t blame himself, He is gonna try, & enjoy himself more. Ryan brought over his drink to him, & said this.

 

“With compliments of the gentleman over there”. The Bartender/Owner said, as he pointed to the blond man sitting down the bar, Steve smiled, & knew that his lucky has suddenly changed for the better, He went over to say “hello” to him.

 

By the end of the night, They got to know each other. Then, As they were going on their separate ways, They shared their first kiss, & left with a smile on their faces.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
